


I Love You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “No, not like that, Red. I love love you.”





	

They were on Harley’s bed, Harley’s head on Pamela’s lap as the two of them watched a cheesy movie that was playing on TV. She turned the look up at Pamela, the setting sun seemed to cast a glow on her and Harley couldn’t help but stare and think about just how lucky she was that they had met.

Pamela looked down at her and Harley was struck with just how much the other woman meant to her. It had been rough in the beginning, but their friendship quickly grew and Harley didn’t think she could picture a life without Pamela in it.

 

“I love you.” She blurted out. It was something she had said to her before, but this time it was different. This time is wasn’t just telling your best friend that you loved her.

 

“I know, I love you too, Harley,” Pamela said, smiling at her.

 

Harley sat up. “No, not like that, Red. I love love you.”

 

Pamela’s smile grew and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to Harley’s lips. “I love love you too.”


End file.
